An array substrate in the prior art comprises gate lines, data lines, and pixel units defined by the gate lines and the data lines crossing with each other, each pixel unit comprises a thin film transistor (TFT), a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and each pixel unit is only provided with one TFT. A source of the TFT is connected to the data line, a drain of the TFT is connected to the pixel electrode, and a gate of the TFT is driven by the gate line to turn on a TFT channel, so that a voltage signal on the data line is applied to the pixel electrode through the TFT. A relatively high gate turn-on voltage is usually required in turning on the TFT channel, to ensure a charging current and a charging rate at the channel, so that the power consumption is increased.